


In Which Someone Should've Kept Their Fucking Mouth Shut

by allonsymckenzie



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Canon Universe, Multi, There's no real detail of Michael and Lindsay but come on, filling the void for those who were looking forward to THE kiss, its a Canon verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsymckenzie/pseuds/allonsymckenzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Michael and Gavin fulfilled their "promise" from the RT Extra Life livestream on the next AHWU?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Someone Should've Kept Their Fucking Mouth Shut

  
“You guys were supposed to kiss, remember?” Ray mentioned on a spur of the moment.  
  
  
“I thought that was just a joke?” Michael said, preoccupied with the task on his computer screen. “You know, just fucking around and shit.”  
  
  
“Well, no one took it that way.” Jack chimed in, setting up the tripod for this week’s AHWU. “We got the $125,000 in like a half hour. Tumblr nearly imploded.”  
  
  
Gavin walked in, running his fingers through his mess of hair, not aware of the conversation, and sat at his desk.  
  
  
“But it doesn’t mean we have to go through with it...does it?” Michael turned to look at the two, eyes beginning to widen. “it doesn’t, does it?”  
  
  
“What’s wrong, Michael? Afraid you might like it?” Ray teased, then cried out as Michael punched him hard on his arm.   
  
  
“Well, people managed to raise almost $30,000 in 30 minutes, Michael.” Jack stated, finishing his work with the camera and returning to his desk. “Your choice. People paid for it, just saying.”  
  
  
“What’re we talking bout?” Gavin asked, finally joining in.  
  
  
“Remember what we were supposed to do Saturday night?” Michael looked to him, seeming a bit nervous.  
  
  
“What?” Michael just stared at him, waiting for it to hit the brit’s thick skull. “...oh. Was that serious?”  
  
  
“Fucking Tumblr took it pretty serious.” Ray laughed, shoving Michael’s punch away.  
  
  
“I’m just saying, it’s probably the nice thing to do to give the people what they paid for.” Jack called out. “You dumbasses did everything else we threw at you.”  
  
  
“My stomach’s still paying for that.” Michael mumbled.   
  
  
“Not to mention the hair.” Gavin laughed, looking at the barely there fuzz that remained of Michael’s curls.   
  
  
“You’re lucky all you had was hot sauce, and not even that much.” Michael glared at him.   
  
  
“I had to watch that stupid video I did too, you dumb!” Gavin laughed.   
  
  
“Overall, you came out lucky between the two of us.”   
  
  
“Why don’t we just do it?” Gavin looked at Michael, face dead serious. “Just kiss and get it over with. Make everyone happy and that’s that?”  
  
  
  
Michael sighed, thinking about it. “Fuck it, why the hell not. It’ll get these idiots off our backs.”  
  
  
“Mavin’s going canon!” Ray called out running out of the office, attracting attention from the other offices nearby.  
  
  
“Ray, you fucking moron!” Michael yelled back, then groaned. “Everyone’s gonna be fucking watching now.”  
  
  
“Just don’t think about it, Michael.” Gavin patted him on the shoulder. “Just...I don’t know, just pretend I’m not me.”

* * *

  
“Hey, what’s up everybody? This is Geoff from Achievement Hunter, and you’re watching AHWU.” Michael sat off camera, watching from Geoff’s own desk, staring at Gavin across the room. _It’s just a stupid fucking kiss, that’s all._ He thought. _Just go in and like fucking peck him or something and be done. This is fucking stupid._  
  
  
Jack took over the camera, announcing the total from the Extra Life fundraiser, thanking everyone for their incredible efforts in raising over $300,000. Ray walked in, bringing Barbara and Lindsay with him. Barbara looked at Michael, winking, and sat down on the arm of the white couch, Lindsay sitting next to Ryan, who was finishing setting up his temporary station for the Let’s Play they were soon to record.   
  
  
Michael locked eyes with Lindsay, almost silently asking for her blessing. She just smiled, mouthed “it’s okay”, and looked back at Jack.  
  
  
“You know, it came to our attention earlier today that you guys helped raise $30,000 alone in the promise of something happening, but it never did. And I think you guys deserve to see what you paid for. Gavin, Michael, get this shit going.”  
  
  
“I’m only doing this because you fucks are making me.” Michael called up, taking his place in front of the camera. He stared at the green wall behind Gavin, at the things on the shelf, anything but the boy right in front of him. Gavin laughed nervously, looking straight at Michael.  
  
  
“So, um, do we just go or what?” Gavin asked, looking to Geoff behind Michael.  
  
  
“Just fucking go, you idiot.” Michael answered for him. Michael closed his eyes, and in just a couple of seconds, felt the warm, tight lips of Gavin pressed against his. They remained this way, unmoving, until someone called out in the room.  
  
  
“That doesn’t look like a $30,000 kiss to me.” The voice belonged to Lindsay, who was laughing at the awkward boys in front of her.  
  
  
“Come on, get some tongue going or something.” Barbara added.  
  
  
“Give the people what they paid for!” Ray yelled.  
  
  
Michael just wanted everyone to shut up so they could finish this when he felt Gavin’s hand crawl up and around his waist, pulling him closer and coaxing a gasp out of him. Gavin took that chance to deepen their kiss, going for broke and completely taking Michael by surprise. Michael’s hands flew to Gavin’s shoulders, fully intent on shoving him away and ending this.  
  
  
But damn, Gavin’s a fucking good kisser. And the room erupted in a chaotic howl of excitement, but it didn’t phase Michael. Still, he tried to push against Gavin, but the Brit matched his force by pulling him closer, proving the effort useless.   
  
  
Gavin moved his hand to cup Michael’s jaw, ghosting along the fuzz of hair that remained on his head, Michael could barely hear the catcalling throughout the room, a white noise taking a backseat to the sound of his breathing, of Gavin’s breathing, loud and hot against his skin. The thought alone, the feeling, sent a groan through Michael’s lips, making Gavin laugh as he traced his tongue along the boy’s lips before dipping it back in. Michael moved his tongue against the other’s, his hands moving from the shoulders to grip the back of Gavin’s head, at the wild mess of hair, pulling him closer.   
  
  
The rest of the room grew awkwardly silent, some clearing their throat in an effort to give the two a clue to stop. But they were lost in their own world, legs moving closer together, Michael even moving to work his knee between Gavin’s, the moan from the Brit loud and clear.  
  
  
“Okay, seriously, that’s enough.” Geoff called out.  
  
  
“Oh come on, this shit’s been building up for long enough. Let them get it out.” Ray joked.  
  
  
“This shit’s too good.” Barbara laughed. Ryan stood from his seat on the couch, muttering something about leaving something back at his desk, likely just trying to get out of the room.  
  
  
“Lindsay, you okay with this?” Jack asked, looking at the redhead, who couldn’t contain her laughter.  
  
  
“Fuck yeah I’m okay with this. It’s about time something happened.”  
  
  
Ray quickly turned off the camera. “I think the people got their money’s worth.”  
  
  
“Fuck man, I know I did.” Geoff sighed, turning back to his desk as Michael pinned Gavin against his desk, both lost in their own world, hands everywhere, groans loud coming from both boys, as the room dissipated.  
  
  
Gavin was the first to break, realizing that it had gotten oddly quiet. He looked up to Michael, both heavy lidded from the pure passion. There wasn’t a soul in the room, save Ray, who casually waved from his spot right next to them.  
  
  
“Holy shit.” Michael sighed. “You’re pretty fucking good at that, Gavvy.”  
  
  
“I could say the same, love.”  
  
  
“Okay, enough Mavin shit, guys. Gotta finish AHWU.” Geoff called as he walked into the room, relieved to see the two actually separated.   
  
  
“So, you think they got their money’s worth?” Michael asked.  
  
  
“I think the whole fucking planet got their money’s worth. We actually cut the recording when you fucking pinned Gavin to the desk.”  
  
  
Michael wanted to rage at that, the fact that his effort was cut short to everyone, but he couldn’t help but laugh, so hard and contagious that Gavin soon joined in.  
  
  
“So, curiosity fulfilled now?” Ray couldn’t help but ask.  
  
  
“Whose curiosity?” Gavin asked.  
  
  
“Oh come on, you fucking idiots. Clearly this shit’s been going on for a fucking long time.”  
  
  
“Sure, I guess.” Michael laughed.  
  
  
“Michael!” Gavin howled as Michael patted his shoulder.  
  
  
“Thanks for that, Gav.” He said as he walked out of the room to catch up with Lindsay. For some odd reason, he felt like showing her the things he’d learned from Gavin.

**Author's Note:**

> First work to include Lindsay! She's just fucking awesome. And for that reason, I had to throw that little detail in at the end. :P


End file.
